1. Field
The following description relates to an electrostatic chuck, and more particularly, to an electrostatic chuck capable of stably generating an electrostatic force when a part of an electrode has a defect.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An electrostatic chuck fixes and supports a target object by using an electrostatic force, and is used to transfer, absorb, or fix a substrate in a process of manufacturing a semiconductor, a panel, etc. According to the type of target object, electrostatic chucks may be divided into an electrostatic chuck for absorbing a metal sheet, and an electrostatic chuck for absorbing a glass substrate that is an insulator.
In the electrostatic chuck for absorbing a glass substrate, in order to absorb a target object, i.e., a glass substrate that is an insulator, a fine electrode pattern having a small electrode width in comparison to the electrostatic chuck for absorbing a metal sheet is used.